


Relief in the Hands of a Quartermaster's Caretakers

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Harry and Eggsy Take Care of Their Man, M/M, Merlin is Stressed, Soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: The job of a Quartermaster is not without headache and stress, Merlin could tell you that first hand. After a particularly head throbbing mission, with an insubordinate Bors, Merlin comes home to find his partners have an evening planned just for him. Pampering and caretaking are on the agenda, and Merlin is the lucky recipient.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662037
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Relief in the Hands of a Quartermaster's Caretakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misterdevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/gifts).



> Here is another one of my tumblr prompts (I'm stronglyobsessed over there). 
> 
> Misterdevere requested the following: Could I please have some fluffy Merhartwin? Maybe Harry and Eggsy taking care of Merlin after a stressful mission? 
> 
> And I aim to deliver! I hope you enjoy it, lovely! *hugs*

“Nae! That is not what I said!” Merlin screamed into the microphone. He could feel the vein in his temple throb, if he were to look in a mirror it would likely be protruding and ready to bust through the skin. “Ye put that bloody grenade down, or I’ll suspend yer arse from all explosives for the rest of the year!”

Bors had the lighter in hand, ready to toss at the brick building he just vacated, calling it ‘easy clean up’ and it was in no way, easy clean up. He’d not only killed the mark, per orders, but a few of her men that were not on the list of suspects. Even if they had involvement with the sex trafficking ring, they were to be brought in alive for questioning. Now Merlin had a body count that he’d have to explain to Arthur, who was the biggest stickler for accuracy and following order.

Even if the ponce were naught in his knighthood.

_“Come on Merlin…”_ Started the deep, husky voice laced with mirth and childlike taunting through the speakers. He wished teleportation was a bloody thing, because he'd have his arse right there and strangle the life out of the middle aged man.

“No. NO! Ye do not get to ‘come on Merlin’ me. Get your arse in that cab and do not even think about setting that building on fire. Yer arse is in enough trouble.” He had everything documented, recorded and encrypted for Arthur’s inspection tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his face, it would be one for the books.

The show would be more for Merlin’s enjoyment, than Harry’s torment, because he’d had enough near heart attacks time and time again when he was Galahad. Not that the current Galahad was any better, it was like Harry two point O. Merlin prayed for strength and serenity each and every day he was sent off on an assignment, and not just for his feelings toward the cheeky lad.

_“You're a killjoy, you know that?”_ The man sounded like a spoiled child who visited his Aunts, and was denied a second bowl of pudding. Tough shit, Merlin wasn’t here to coddle and soothe agents who wanted to act juvenile and disobeyed orders.

“I don’t care,” he answered honestly. Merlin wouldn’t normally stay active through transport to the Estate, but he didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him. And Bors was a big, burly man, so that wasn’t very far.

Merlin spent the next hour lecturing him, confiscating every firearm and Kingsman issued explosives and suspended him because he was angry enough with his lack of contrite feeling and demeanor. They all knew better than to test his patience, and willingness to take away privileges when they were abused. And as far as Merlin was concerned, if the mission did not require explosives? It was a privilege.

“Get out of my face.” He waved him off. Sometimes he hated being the charge of Kingsman, since it was Arthur’s day off...heaven forbid Percival be allowed--as he was trained to be--and fulfill the spot. Merlin could feel what started as a dull ache, rage into a throb behind his eyes that usually brought on nausea. Great.

He briefed Mordred before he headed to leave, thankfully there were no missions live that night, and all was well under the agency's roof. Which made his departure home that much easier. On his way into the cab he sent a text, notifying his partner’s at home of his day, offering to retrieve takeout on his way. Merlin was pleasantly surprised when he was told not to worry about it, dinner was prepared and waiting for him.

The drive was short, they didn’t live far from the shop, and sooner than later thanked his driver, Johnny before he made the walk up the stone drive of the Mews. He leaned his forehead against the cool, wood door, listening to Harry and Eggsy bicker over where the basket of scones should be placed on the table. The domestic argument caused a grin to form on his lips, he adored the difference between the spies when home. After a few more moments of their insistent chatter, which really was lighthearted banter, Merlin decided to enter their home.

JB was the first offender at the door. His bum wiggled while he climbed his leg, making happy little snorts and licked the offered hand.

“Hello, lad.” He gave him a few leisure pets before Mr. Pickle the Second made his entrance and took the stage. It reminded him much of Harry, who wanted to be the center in the room. “Yes, hello.”

“Hamish.” Harry wandered into the foyer, speak of the devil, with his back and white striped apron still in place, a bright smile on his face and a scotch in hand. They kissed briefly, but tenderly. “We’ve got everything all set for you. Mordred gave me a run down on Bors, good call suspending him.”

“He’s a pain right in the arse.” Merlin griped around the rim of the tumbler. He handed it to Harry in favor to take his brogues off, shrug out of his jacket and hang it on the rack. “It smells wonderful.” He finally registered the rich and deep aroma’s of what could only be a hearty Guinness stew, freshly baked bread and an apple cinnamon candle burning somewhere.

“I hope so!” Eggsy announced with a bounce in his step, and collided right into Merlin. Who was prepared for the attack. The eager kisses, to which he returned them with just as much enthusiasm, and unexpected cuddle was appreciated. “I hope you plan to do a whole lot of nothing!” His smile was bright and cheery, extending from ear to ear, just as it always does. An expression he adored on the young lad, enjoying the youthful innocence that radiated off of him like a strobe light in the night sky. 

“That does sound lovely.” He held Eggsy in a loose hug, peppering tiny kisses against his jaw, earning an array of giggles from Eggsy. Their canoodling was interrupted with another set of lips joining the fun, likely from a specific older man who felt left out.

They didn’t spend too long in the foyer, having been told the food would be cold and no one liked lukewarm stew. It was just as delicious as it smelled, and even better paired with a deep red, dry wine that enhanced the rich gravy. He felt there was little room for dessert, except a chocolate raspberry cake was offered and who was Merlin to deny his loves when they went to such trouble for his pleasure.

“Up you go.” Harry ushered him out of the kitchen as Eggsy started the dishes. Merlin twisted against his hands. “You have a bath waiting for you, and we’ll be up shortly.”

“Harry.” Merlin tried to spin around him, but it wasn’t any good; the man was rather strong. “Come now.”

“Nope.” Harry shoved him harder up a few steps. “Take two tablets for the headache, water is beside the bottle, and we’ll be up.” Merlin tried to fight the whole way, until Harry had him up half the staircase.

“Harold!” He grumbled around a chuckle. “This is absurd. I always help with cleaning up.” It was part of their household routine. Each had a job, and duty to complete, Merlin shouldered more than the other two as he was home more.

“Well you aren’t today.” Harry informed him in that no nonsense way he reserved for unruly agents, mostly Eggsy, and got him all the way up. “Now if you continue to fight me, you will not be able to enjoy both Eggsy and I with you.”

Merlin huffed. “You’re incorrigible.”

“It is what you love about me.” Harry enthused with a final parting kiss. “Go.”

“Pushy.” Merlin complained but finally did as he was told, and stripped in the doorway of their shared bedroom.

Once they finally decided their once pair would become a trio, they’d invested in a larger bed with a spacious bath during the renovations. It was surely big enough to fit four adults comfortably, which was perfect for the three. After V-Day he found solace with Eggsy, mourning the man he’d loved for two decades, only for the bastard to pop up alive. Because Harry bloody Hart didn’t die, apparently.

Harry’s resurrection was both life altering and depressing. How could he explain to the man he’s loved more than his own life, that he’d fallen for the young lad who was cheeky and bright, with a heart of gold and the size of the moon? Turned out it wasn’t as hard as he first expected it to be, and six short months later they each professed their love--in a way that would likely never be legal--to one another, and swore to a life of partnership and commitment.

It was the best decision they’d ever made, going on three years ago.

The water was warm and silky against tired limbs, engulfing him in it’s depths and providing much needed relaxation. He slipped down beneath the surface, leaving his face for air, closing his eyes. The heat helped the ache in his neck, soothing away the start of a migraine with eucalyptus vapors from the salts Harry must have poured in; it was heaven.

He was so distracted by the serenity his partners had created, it wasn’t until they joined him did he realize their presence. Merlin was just mellow enough to allow them to form a cage around HIS body, rather than Merlin cradling them close like their preferred position.

“Ye both did too much,” he claimed around a sigh. The accusation was lost on him with warm, velvet lips to various areas of skin, enticing more moans and sighs of pleasure as they washed and massaged tired muscles. “Mmm.” He hummed with a smile.

“Never enough for you, babe.” Eggsy was always the vocal one, a little insecure through their affection, so he spoke more; he was still learning his place in their dynamic. “You do so much for us.”

“Let us do for you,” Harry finished with a sound kiss.

Merlin did little in the way to stop them, as his body slipped further into the water with his head and shoulders rested against both chests. Their hands were soft, like silk against his, as they slithered along heated, sensitive flesh, with a set of long, sure fingers wrapped around the shaft of his partially erect member. Soon Eggsy’s touch joined Harry’s, both working in tandem to bring him off with confident strokes, and thumbs that passed taught and needy skin that twitched with each sensual caress. He turned his face into Eggsy’s neck, recognizing the soft and meaty expanse of his body without looking, and kissed along his jugular.

“Fuck,” Merlin breathed. His chest heaved as his orgasm grew near, his breath rough and thready, arching into their hands.

Fingers found purchase against a thick, tight thigh, the other curling into an equally muscular, yet thinner thigh to ground himself as he rode out the wave of ecstasy they bestowed on him. His groans and moans of excitement were muffled by two sets of lips, encompassing his mouth to draw out his oxygen and greedily consume all noises. Their tongues found entry past parted lips on a final hard gust of breath, as he exploded around their hands and spewed ribbons of semen into the bathwater. The bite of wine, chocolate cake and traces of dinner thick on his palate, mixed with heady flavors that were unique to Harry and Eggsy; his head swam in a drunken stooper brought on by their affections.

“Blarghh.” He gasped when they allowed him to surface for air. They provided a few more strokes, just to watch him shiver and convulse with remnants of his orgasm, until nothing expelled from his body. “Fuck,” Merlin managed.

“Mmm.” Harry hummed in a pleased tone. “A rinse off I believe is needed, then we can retire to bed.” Merlin made a noise in agreement, he couldn’t articulate much more, and allowed his body to shift onto Eggsy as Harry got them all rinsed and clean.

The protests he made earlier were lost, as he was assisted up and out, and dried by delicate hands, where hot, wet imprints of lips were left to various areas of his body. He felt flaccid and pliant as they situated him in bed, forming a cage around his naked body with their own disrobed ones, and cuddled close to him.

It was both an unusual position, seeing as he was not used to being the center, and comforting in the same breath. He wasn’t sure if the exhaustion that layered over his earlier weary mind, was from the alcohol, his orgasm or the bath, but he suddenly felt his body unwind in a way it hadn’t for years.

“Thank ye,” he slurred around a yawn. Merlin had enough energy to turn in, capturing Eggsy’s mouth in a warm, tender kiss, and twist out to repeat the same for Harry, nuzzling a cheek each with a sated grin. “I love you both.” He promised before unconsciousness threatened to consume him and pull him deeper into the depths of his comfort, feeling safe and warm between bodies he trusted with his life.

He was out before he could hear the murmurs of their love, and promise to take care of him for as long as they were able.


End file.
